


Batwoman And The Blue Jays

by milesabovepeter



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bat Family, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, more of the batfam to come as I figure out what the heck I'm doing, okay so I really I'm just running with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/pseuds/milesabovepeter
Summary: Kate Kane IS Batwoman. And so she must venture out beyond Gotham to make her place into the world. A Bat-Family AU (?)





	Batwoman And The Blue Jays

**Author's Note:**

> so disclaimer I dunno too much about batman but I love the batfamily aspect and have had this idea for ages where Kate was raised beside Bruce as a child and now I'm here I hope you like it!!! I've got some ideas I can't wait to share!!!

Katherine Kane---or more commonly know to her friends and loved ones, Kate--had lost her mother and her twin sister at a young age. Her father soon after, before he drowned himself into his work to the point where she nearly thought he was dead as well, had left her in the care of Alfred Pennyworth. It was then that she was reunited with her cousin Bruce, whom she had not seen since they were much smaller. They had both lost so much in their little lives, that one supposes that's why they bonded so quickly.

Kate easily remembers the first time he accidentally called her sister. It was the slip of the tongue, really. They would practice speaking different languages whilst they sparred. Bruce at the time was focusing on French while perfecting his Judo while she focused on her Italian and Boxing.

She teased him for a week afterwards, Bruce's skin almost sharing the shade of her hair in embarrassment.

***

They shared many a night (despite Alfred's best efforts to get them to sleep please young master, young mistress) learning as much as they could for their cause. They also shared other things.

"Bruce, I'm a lesbian." They had been snacking on what was possibly the healthiest trail mix at 2 am o Saturday. Did she know when she liked women? About a year ago when she was 13, it was the Spring but cold that evening. There very first gala that they had to attend despite being newly teenagers---Alfred had said something about appearances--among rich snobs and, well, gorgeous models.

Her voice had came out so much smaller than she had expected. She hadn't even realized that she was looking him into the eye, waiting for his response. He gave her a small smile---he hardly gave a full toothed grin unless she had him in stitches with laughter--eyes shining bright.

"Then I suppose this is where I can tell you that I'm bisexual?" He asks, the small smile morphing into an honest laugh at her look of surprise. She's running through her memory and all the little things she had noticed clicked into place. With both her and his confession, the air in mansion just felt that much lighter.

***

Her father came for her about a month later. He thanked Alfred for looking after for all this time. Kate had never seen such fury within Alfred's eyes at the words spoken to him. Kate was, though he never said it aloud, practically a granddaughter to him by this point. Despite her and Bruce's protest her father dragged her away from her home. Instead, she was enrolled into an elite military school her father had built and was headmaster of. It had been erect for several years but her father wanted to have an idea of how to run it before she arrived.

Of course she excelled, the top her class, in fact the top of all the classes. Jacob Kane prided himself in this fact, thinking it was because she was his daughter. She would always shake her head whenever she walked away from, knowing it was because of the four short years of training endlessly between her and Bruce.  
  
There were a couple things to that she did learn though. While Bruce and her picked up a number of weapons (nothing sharp sadly because Alfred was a worry wort), she hadn't had a chance to inspect any guns. Southbound Education had an extensive fire-arm collection that they were allowed to practice using and dissembling as long as a teacher was present. It didn't take her long to be able to strip any gun presented before her in 13 seconds.

Alfred came to visit on parent's day where the more normal activities of the school, such as crafts club and sports, were on display. None of the parents knew about the training their children did (though Kate was certain Alfred knew just by glancing at her.)

"Master Bruce has fallen into a bit of a dark spell." He admitted to her, as they sat at one of the garden's bench tables. He pulled out container after container of her favorite foods, solemn as he spoke.

"Not even Clark can bring him out of it?" She can't help but smile despite the news, in part because of the feast in front of her but also at the thought of their mutual childhood friend.

"Oh no, he's still as cheery as he can be around Master Clark," Kate choke-snorted on a pastry at that. Cheery was never a word to describe her cousin, 'It's a different type space to fill in his heart I'm afraid."

She received a call about two weeks later from Alfred, telling her that Bruce had left on a journey. It was a month after that a book arrived for her. No return address listed but she knows who it's from. It's one from their reading list they made.

***

Over the next four years, Kate eventually stopped fighting with her father in her own way away---getting at least some questions on test wrong, letting other students beat her during practice matches, cutting her hair into a bob that she refused to grow out even years later, publicly snogging one of the cute girls in the center of a massive crowd so that way he finally knows who she is really and what she likes---against and decides to learn as much as she can. There's a occasionally a postcard from somewhere in the world with another but the native language used for a simple message. Alfred sends her a care package of some of her favorite foods and reminds of Gotham (she only wears her Gotham Fangs Women's hockey jersey to bed when she's really missing home). One year Mr. Fox visits her for Parents' Day while another the Kents arrive much to her surprise. She and Clark laugh over the postcards, Kate translating some of the what they for him and his family.

Graduation came quickly and Kate was selected to lead one of many secret excursion team commanded by her father. Although internally upset to still be under her father's thumb she accepted. It lasted for about two years and in that time she fell in love with one of her squad members. Her father was furious---this was not the place for love and leisure--and had her, on official records, be discharged from the military.

So Kate returned home to the manor, surprised to find Bruce home as well! While she wasn't the Great Detective he would be, she knew how to read him almost as good as Alfred. So he showed her what he had been working on for the last two years, with the help of Mr. Fox. He showed her every secret entrance into what would later be known as the Bat Cave, showed him the suit, the computer, the gear. She wanted in immediately and for the first time in 6 years, he grinned at her.

Then Zero Year happened two years later. The War of Jokes and Riddles, The Penguin rising through the ranks of the crime circles, Pamela's transformation into Ivy, a massive storm unlike any other, meeting Selina for the first time. And though the streets carried so much bloodshed, the Bats where there doing the best they could to help their home. If it had just been Bruce or Kate, that year would have driven them insane.

In the years that followed, Bruce handled the mysteries and madness while Kate seemed to orbit towards the magical and mystical. She had teamed up with Zantana and John Constantine more times than she could remember back then with only a few times her journey's connecting back to whatever case Bruce was running.

The Detective and The Investigator, that's what Ra's Al Ghul had called them respectfully.

***

"You slept with Poison Ivy," He intoned, his voice deep and dark. He was really getting better at that, the whole brooding presence. She can't help but smirk to herself every time she hears it because she knows what he sounded like when his voice was cracking. "You slept with Harley Quinn as well?"

They're 26 now. Kate leans on the back of his chair in front of the Bat-Computer, holding up three fingers he sees in the reflection of one of the screens.

"First of all, it wasn't at the same time. Second of all, this was before one was a dangerous yet very attractive metahuman and a quirky chaotic neutral clown. Third of all: how is this any different then you sleeping with Selina on and off again for the past few years?"

He opens his mouth to retort before getting that spacey look in his eyes when he was thinking too hard. He closes his mouth and harrumphs instead.

"If it makes you feel any better, I won't sleep with them now, brother dearest." She ruffles his hair and he glares at the screen, ignoring her. "Are we going out or not?

They do go out that night to the circus of all places. Tragedy is struck and suddenly Kate has a future nephew.

***

As much as she loves being the fun lesbian aunt and training Dick to eventually become the Boy Wonder, it came time for her to leave the nest. She and Bruce had discussed this in length long before Dick arrived and Kate had already had a city in mind from a few years ago. Bruce being Bruce looked intensely into where she would be moving.

Shadwicke, a sprawling windy city, filled with rumors of magics and a decor that made it easily Gotham's twin. In the heart of the city was an old mansion connected to a bell tower. Home to a governor ages ago, the buildings hadn't been used in nearly a century, the bell tower dwarfed by the gigantic skyscrapers and other buildings surrounding it.

Kate bought it almost immediately, talking with Lucius first about how to make her new home a similar fortress like Wayne Manor and to make the Bell Tower her own Cave. She laid out the design plans of the new interior and exterior, knowing that having her presence in center of the city might attract unsavory types.

Kate finally left her home with plenty of hugs from Alfred and Dick (and awkward sibling hugs from Bruce because they aren't children anymore Kate honestly). She at first only brought a duffel bag and a suitcase, planning on filling her new home with new furniture and clothes when she arrives. She even had a new suit waiting for her in what Dick would later nickname Skylight, the tower where her gear is kept.

Kate is met with a surprise from Alfred upon arriving in the airport. A stout and plump elderly white woman with a single streak of silver in her black, ponytailed hair meets her.

"Gwendoline Lokehartt. Lil' Freddie said he need someone to watch after his granddaughter, and so I am here." Gwendoline's grey eyes sparkle with the same fierce intelligence and command that Alfred always had. She speaks with a French lilt to her voice, noticeable to anyone who speaks the language well enough.

"Lil' Freddie?" Kate's laughter at the nickname leaves her grasping for breath. Gwendoline winks at her as she takes two bags of luggage.

***

"There's a Bat in the Shade."

That's what is whispered among the criminals of her new hometown, at least among the low level thugs. But who would believe a grunt for higher? Everyone knows the Bats only live in Gotham. Besides, Batman wore black while Batwoman wore silver. This figure hadn't worn either and from sightings it was hard to tell on account of Kate had thought boob armor was stupid. (She had only gone along with it because Bruce had already designed her suit as a surprise and was very proud of taking in her personality when crafting it).

And so Kate becomes one of the many myths Shadwicke. Nothing more than a blur of white with maybe a flash of purple that seems to apprehend purse snatchers and bullies in the dead of night.

The night she reveals herself to her new home is also a night that changes everything.

Someone--or something--has been kidnapping children. Spiriting them away, the locals called it while the news. The police merely said that was an increase in runaways, nothing to be concerned about despite parents' outcry. Now, Kate didn't have Bruce's patience or ability for hacking, but she did know enough to get her into Shadwicke's PD's servers. It was fairly easy because they didn't expect her.

Every kidnapping had happened at the stroke of midnight with only a silver coin left behind in place of the child. She ran them against every known coin but had no matches, so it must be originally made, right? Feeling a little frustrated not have Bruce beside her to bounce ideas off of--but not wanting him to think she couldn't do this on her own--she spins her chair around in circles.

"Have you tried seeing if the locations of the missing kids make a shape?" Gwendoline offered, bringing croissants and lemonade. Kate blinked twice, a croissant already half way in her mouth. Connecting the dots, it seemed to form a heart? Heart. Silver. Hearthlove Metal Refinery? Well, it was abandoned.

The report for the last victim, a young girl around Dick's age, stated that the parents had indeed seen a figure. Before they even realized what was happening, the figure and their daughter had vanished right before their eyes. Kate read over the account several times only to eventually suit up and visit the parents. Having a first hand account would do her better for this mission.

They were, rightfully so, surprised and shocked to see her arrive in the middle of the night. The father nearly broke down crying at the sight of her, finally feeling that there was a chance. The mother explained that they had seen a woman with glowing eyes and then a flash of light blinded them before her daughter was gone.

"You don't have to worry. I'll bring her back. I'm going to the old refinery to investigate."

That was her first mistake. A rookie one, in all honesty. Though new surroundings beckon this kind of thing.

Her second mistake that night was not securing the hostage before the villainous monologue had even reached it's midpoint. Kate had found herself stuck in place while the villain talked. A minor ability to paralyze via words alone she later realized.

Her third mistake was underestimating what she was dealing with. What she had thought was a simple possession of an average blonde woman escalated much further when her speech---something about how children's souls had more energy and therefore it was easier to break Her seal--was interrupted by the girl's parents. Cue a transformation sequence and a sparkly new outfit instead of a shabby gray work suit, now with flaming hands and floating. Definitely not a minor possession.

Still, Kate tried various things in her belt to exorcise whatever was controlling this woman. The effects were small but gave Kate enough time to free the girl from being tied to a pole. It wasn't, however, enough for her to save the girl's parents who went up in flames a moment later.

Time froze as she watched, too slow to save them or even cover the girl's eyes. When it restarted, a flare of blue light burst from girl as she gave a cry of anger and grief. The murderer screamed in shock and pain while Kate covered her eyes from being so close to the light. When the light faded, the woman was gone and the girl, unconscious. Sirens could be heard in the distance, so Kate made sure the girl was comfortable and safe when the police arrived.

***

Several days later, Kate arrived in her civves at Detective Montoya's home. The detective had taken in the young girl as she didn't have any immediate family and to put her into the system after what had just transpired (not that Kate knew anything about that) would be too traumatizing. Besides, Kate liked Montoya. They had gotten coffee once.

"Ms. Kelley," Kate said in her softed voice, to the girl staring at the wall just above the TV. "Do you know who I am?"

Carrie who hadn't been very responsive beforehand, seemed finally blink to life.

"Y-you're Katherine Kane! One of the richest women in the world! One of my idols!"

Montoya snickered in the background and Kate shot her a rude look before smiling back at Carrie.

"Really? I'm flattered! I didn't know that!" Of course Kate knew. Carrie's parents had shown her what Carrie's room was like. Seeing a poster from a modeling gig a few years ago as well as several magazines with her on the cover---framed and hung, Kate had mused at the time--how could she not. "Well, what would you say if I wanted to take you on as my ward? Would you like that?"

Kate was half convinced she was related to Barry Allen with how fast Carrie had already packed returned to the living room a few minutes later.


End file.
